WINTER's FAULT
by Syahayaff
Summary: [BokuraNoSVT Syahayaff] [Wonwoo x Minghao] [Bromance,no Yaoi ] -Eomma? Appa? Mau kau bawa kemana,Minghao-ku?- #SEVENTEEN


**WINTER'S FAULT**

Cast

THE8 SVT As Yoon Myungho

WONWOO SVT As Yoon Wonwoo

JEONGHAN SVT As Appa(Yoon Jeonghan)

SEULGI RV As Eomma(Kang Seulgi)

MINGYU SVT As Choi Mingyu

WOOZI SVT As

JUN SVT As Joonhwi

Rate T

OneShot

Family;Bromance

(Maaf kalau EYD kurang jelas & Bahasa kurang baku)

 _Kesempurnaan hanya milik TUHAN, kesalahan MURNI milik AUTHOR._

 _-..-_

" _Semua yang datang dari TUHAN pasti akan kembali lagi kepada TUHAN." – Yoon Wonwoo_

"Myungho-ah,kini sudah tepat musim dingin kedua kau berada disini. Kau harus kuat. Kau pasti akan sembuh dan menemani hyung lagi kan?" Ucap seorang lelaki disebelah ranjang menghadap seorang anak lelaki yang tengah dirawat disebuah kamar Rumah Sakit.

"Aku sayang Wonwoo Hyung!

Kenapa eomma dan appa meninggalkan kita? Kini sudah tepat 2 tahun." Tanya anak lelaki itu.

"Adikku sayang,semua yang datang dari TUHAN pasti akan kembali lagi kepada TUHAN. Karena TUHAN pasti punya rencana indah untuk kita semua. Ingat baik-baik,Mereka kembali itu tandanya tuhan sayang mereka _"_ Jawab Wonwoo sebari mengacak rambut Myungho.

"Hyung berjanji akan menemanimu sampai sembuh." Sambungnya lalu mencium tangan Myungho.

Yoon Wonwoo(22 th) & Yoon Myungho (17 th),Sepasang anak lelaki dari pasangan Yoon Jeonghan dan Kang Seulgi. Jeonghan & Seulgi meninggal pada musim dingin 2 tahun lalu saat kecelakaan mobil ketika mereka sekeluarga tengah diperjalanan pulang ke rumah. Seulgi meninggal ditempat sedangkan Jeonghan meninggal setelah 1 hari dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Myungho terkena cedera tulang belakang dan dioperasi,namun setelah operasi setahun kemudian ia terkena Kanker Sumsum Tulang Belakang Stadium akhir,di musim dingin tahun lalu. Wonwoo hanya terkena cedera ringan dan hanya dia yang masih sehat hingga saat ini.

 _-One Day-_

Sepulang kerja,Wonwoo langsung bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia memang setiap hari menginap disitu untuk merawat adik kesayangannya,Myungho.

Wonwoo mengetuk pintu kamar lalu membukanya pelan dan masuk.

"Myungho,aku pulang. Lihat hyung bawa apa?" Wonwoo menghampiri Myungho lalu memberinya sebuah kantong berisi sebuah kotak.

"Wahhh! Apa ini hyung?" Myungho terlihat girang.

"Bukalah." Wonwoo mengacak rambut Myungho.

Myunghopun membuka bungkusan itu.

"Wahh! _PSP_ terbaru? Gomawo hyung!" Myungho langsung bangun dan memeluk hyungnya itu.

Wonwoo membalas pelukan,"Iya,Cheonman~ Hyung membeli ini agar kau tidak bosan selama menunggu hyung pulang,ne."

Tanpa membalas perkataan Wonwoo,Myungho yang terlihat sangat senang langsung membuka kotak itu dan memainkan PSP barunya. Hati wonwoo terasa sangat bahagia melihat adiknya itu sangat senang. Tak ada kebahagiaan lain didunia ini selain melihat Myungho bisa tertawa. Karena Myungho jarang sekali tertawa kecuali bersama Hyungnya.

 _-tok..tok..tok..-_

"Ya masuk!"

" _*membuka pintu*_ Wonwoo hyung,dokter jihoon ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap seorang perawat magang bernama Choi Mingyu,Dia merupakan anak dari sahabat Appa mereka,Choi Seungcheol.

"Myungho,Tunggu disini ne.

Mingyu,Tolong jaga Myungho sebentar." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Baik hyung." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoopun langsung bergegas ke ruangan dokter.

 _-tok..tok..tok..-_ ketuk Wonwoo di depan pintu ruangan dokter.

"Ya,masuk." Jawab seorang dokter bernama Jihoon. Wonwoopun langsung masuk lalu duduk di meja dihadapan dokter.

"Ada apa dok?"

"Jadi begini,kau sudah tahu kan kanker Myungho itu sudah stadium akhir. Ia bertahan selama setahun ini,itu sudah sangat beruntung. Jarang sekali ada yang bisa bertahan selama ini. Saya akan berusaha semampu saya untuk kesembuhan Myungho. Tetapi..." jelas Jihoon.

"Tetapi apa dok?!" jawab wonwoo khawatir.

"Mungkin hidupnya sudah tidak akan lama lagi. Kau harus menjaganya sebaik mungkin. Karena kanker ini kini sudah menyerang tubuh Myungho dan tidak ada lagi cara yang bisa saya lakukan untuk kesembuhannya." Sambung dokter.

Wonwoo memegang tangan dokter sebari memohon,

"Aku mohon dokter. Berapapun biayanya pasti akan ku usahakan untuk kesembuhan Myungho. Dia satu-satunya hartaku yang tersisa didunia ini. Aku mohon dokter. Aku mohon!" seketika air mata jatuh menetes dipipi tirusnya.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Banyak-banyaklah berdoa pada tuhan. Kini kita hanya bisa berharap pada keajaiban-Nya. Saya akan mencari jalan lain untuk memperpanjang masa hidupnya. Atau mungkin nanti aku akan melakukan operasi lagi jikalau masih bisa. Jadi tunggu saja. Jangan tunjukkan kesedihanmu itu didepan Myungho ya nak." Jawab Jihoon sebari _mempukpuk bahu_ wonwoo.

"Terimakasih,Dokter. Permisi." Wonwoo langsung bergegas kembali ke ruangan Myungho dan segera menghapus air matanya agar tidak terlihat sedih.

Wonwoo membuka pintu ruangan, "Myungho,Hyung kembali."

"Permisi hyung." Ucap Mingyu yang ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Terimakasih Mingyu." Ucap wonwoo sebari menepuk pundak Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana? _Rame nggak?_ "

"Sangat hyung! Aku sangat suka." Jawab Myungho yang masih memegang _PSP_ barunya itu.

"Hey,Ini sudah malam. Kau harus tidur." Ucap wonwoo sebari menarik selimut Myungho agar menutupi badannya.

"Tapi ini masih _nanggung_ hyung" Myungho memelas.

"Tidak boleh. Kau ingin sembuh kan? Segera tidur tapi minum obat dulu." Wonwoo memberi segelas air dan obat-obatan yang banyak macamnya itu pada Myungho.

Myungho mengangguk lalu menaruh _PSPnya_ di meja dan mengambil pemberian Wonwoo dan meminumnya.

"Nah,Sudah. Sekarang tidur yang nyenyak ne." Wonwoo merapihkan selimut Myungho dan mengecup keningnya.

"Hyung makan dulu." sambung Wonwoo. Myungho mengangguk,memejamkan matanya,lalu tertidur.

Wonwoo langsung bergegas pergi keatas atap gedung rumah sakit yang gelap dan sepi sambil memandangi bintang-bintang. Iapun berdiri menatap pemandangan sekitar dan menatap langit.

"Tuhan.. kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?

Eomma... Appa... Aku merindukan kalian. Aku tak sanggup untuk kehilangan seseorang yang kucintai lagi,seperti aku kehilangan kalian." Wonwoo menangis kencang.

"Eomma.. Kuatkan wonu! Appa aku berjanji akan mengurus Myungho seperti yang kau pesankan padaku! Uangku sudah habis. Tapi aku akan mencari uang lagi untuk operasi Myungho!"

"Eomma! Appa!" wonwoo berteriak sebari menangis terisak-isak dan terjatuh berlutut.

Ia menangis,menangis,dan terus menangis. Seketika keheningan dimalam itupun pecah. Ia merasa sudah lelah dan ia butuh kekuatan. Ia tak punya saudara untuk mengadu. Tak punya teman untuk mencurahkan isi hati. Bahkan apa-apa ia lakukan sendiri. Ia tak sempat untuk bermain dengan teman-temannya karena harus mengurus Myungho.

Seseorang berseragam putih dilapisi jaket tebal berwarna hitam ternyata mendengar teriakan Wonwoo. Iapun menghampiri wonwoo,melihatnya,berlutut lalu memakaikan jaket tebal pada wonwoo

"Hyung,Bangunlah." Ucap Mingyu _-seseorang itu-_.

"Mi...Mingyu. Terimakasih" Wonwoo segera menghapus air matanya lalu bangun.

Mingyupun langsung memeluk Wonwoo erat.

"Ini Musim dingin. Kenapa kau tidak memakai jaketmu." Ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dengan mata berair.

"Hyung,bagaimanapun,kau sudah ku anggap seperti hyungku sendiri. Kalau ada apa-apa, cerita saja padaku. Kalau butuh apa-apa,bilang saja padaku selagi aku masih ditempat yang sama _-rumah sakit-_ denganmu ini."

Wonwoo membalas pelukan.

"Izinkan aku memelukmu dan menganggap kau itu Myungho." Wonwoo memeluk semakin erat dan menangis semakin terisak.

"Silahkan." Mingyu merelakan badannya itu untuk wonwoo lampiaskan.

"Hyung jangan terus bersedih. Kau harus membuat Myungho bahagia walau ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya.." ucap mingyu.

Wonwoo segera melepaskan pelukannya. "A..apa? kau tahu semuanya?"

Mingyu mengangguk lalu memberikan sapu tangan yang ia keluarkan dari sakunya. Wonwoo mengambil sapu tangan itu lalu mengelap air matanya.

 _-keesokan harinya-_

Pagi-pagi sekali,Wonwoo bergegas pergi ke kantornya setelah sarapan bersama myungho dan pamit padanya. Ntah mengapa dari tadi pagi perasaannya tidak enak. Sesampainya dikantor ia langsung pergi ke mejanya lalu teman sebelahnya memanggilnya.

"Wonwoo ah" ujar orang itu,namanya Joonhwi.

"Ne?" Wonwoo meliriknya.

"Kau dipanggil direktur untuk segera ke ruangannya." Jawab Joon.

"Gomawo joonhwi." Jawab wonwoo lalu segera pergi ke ruangan pak direktur.

Sesampainya diruangan itu,ia langsung mengetuk pintu. Pak direktur mempersilahkan,lalu iapun masuk.

"Permisi.. Ada apa pak?"

"Wonwoo duduklah." Balas pak direktur dan wonwoo langsung duduk dihadapannya.

"Kerjamu sangat bagus. Untuk itu aku ingin kau naik tingkat menjadi manager di perusahaan ini." sambung pak direktur.

"A... apa pak? Sa..saya?" ucap wonwoo gugup. Pak direktur langsung mengambil tangan dinginnya dan bersalaman dengannya.

"Kau pasti mau kan? Tapi syaratnya,kau harus ikut pelatihan selama 3 hari. Mulai hari ini _-rabu-_ hingga hari Jum'at. "

Wonwoo membalas tangan pak direktur dengan semangat. "Gamsahanida pak."

"Sekarang kau segera bereskan barang-barangmu lalu ikut denganku."

"Baik pak."

"Tapi ingat,selama itu kau harus menginap jadi kau tidak boleh pulang." Sambung direktur. Wonwoo mengangguk,"Tapi izinkan aku ke rumah sakit dulu untuk bilang pada adikku ya pak."

"Hmm."

Dengan perasaan gembira ia langsung bergegas pergi ke mejanya lalu membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Dengan begini,aku bisa mendapatkan uang untuk operasi Myungho. Hyung akan lakukan yang terbaik untukmu !" Gumamnya.

"Joonhwi, aku akan menjalani pelatihan untuk hingga hari Jum'at. Aku akan diangkat menjadi manager!" ucap wonwoo pada Joon.

"Wah selamat!" Joon langsung bersalaman dengan Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih. Aku pamit dulu!" Wonwoo segera bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit. Joon pun membalas dengan senyuman.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, ia langsung pergi mendatangi ruangan perawat dan mencari Mingyu. Dan ia bertemu dengan Mingyu di tengah koridor menuju ruang perawat.

"Mingyu ah!" teriak Wonwoo sebari memegang tas kerja yang ia sandangkan disebelah bahunya itu.

Mingyu berhenti jalan lalu membalikkan badannya,"Ne hyung?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Bantu apa hyung?"

"Tolong jaga adikku sampai hari jum'at. Aku akan menjalani pelatihan sebagai Manager." Ucap wonwoo girang.

"Selamat ya hyung. Baik akan ku usahakan." Mingyu menepuk pundak Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih. Aku sangat percaya padamu. Aku mohon jaga adikku baik-baik ." Ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Pakai jaketmu tebal-tebal hyung. Diluar sangat dingin jangan sampai kau sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti pelatihan."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi ke kamar myungho dulu ya,ayo ikut." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Hmm.." Jawab Mingyu lalu mengikuti Wonwoo.

Sesampainya diruangan Myungho,Wonwoo langsung duduk dipinggir ranjang lalu memeluk Myungho sekilas. "Adik hyung ini baru bangun hm?"

"Hyung.. " Jawab Myungho lemas.

"Kau merasa kesakitan hm? Jangan lupa diminum obatnya ya. Hyung izin untuk mengikuti pelatihan sampai hari jum'at ne. Hyung akan diangkat menjadi manager sesudah pelatihan itu. Nanti setelah selesai,hyung pasti akan menemuimu disini. Kalau butuh apa-apa katakanlah pada mingyu. Selama hyung pergi,dia yang akan menemanimu. Mengerti? _*senyum*_ " jelas wonwoo .

"Hyung.. kenapa lama sekali? Aku takut." Jawab Myungho memelas.

"Ini untukmu juga Myungho,agar kau sembuh,hyung akan bekerja keras untukmu. Jangan lupa makan dan minum obatnya. Baik-baik sama Mingyu. _Ok?_ "

Myungho hanya menjawab dengan memberi jempol.

"Baiklah,hyung pamit. Awas jangan nakal." Wonwoo menyentil hidung myungho. Myungho mengangguk.

"Baiklah Mingyu. Jaga adikku baik-baik 24jam _*tertawa kecil*_.

Jangan lupa makanan dan obatnya Myungho. Hyung percaya padamu. Hyung sudah anggap kau adik hyung sendiri. Kau juga jangan lupa makan hm." Ujar Wonwoo sambil menepuk puncak kepala mingyu.

"Siap hyung! Kita kan memang keluarga. Sejak kecil kita kan selalu bermain bersama _haha*tertawa*_

Myungho juga sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri karena ia sering main dengan Lee Chan

- _adik mingyu-_ juga dulu." Jawab Mingyu.

"Sip.

Myungho,Hyung pamit ya." Wonwoo memeluk Myungho.

"Jangan telat makan dan jangan lupa selalu pakai jaket tebalmu itu. Kau bisa _hipotermia_ nanti." Tegas Mingyu.

"Sip. Annyeong." Wonwoo segera keluar dari ruangan lalu bergegas menuju gerbang rumah sakit karena disitu pak direktur telah menunggunya.

...

Malampun tlah tiba. Wonwoo masih menyimpan rasa khawatirnya pada Myungho karena ia belum pernah seharipun meninggalkan Myungho seperti saat ini.

Dikamar rumah sakit,Mingyu masih siaga menjaga Myungho.

"Baiklah dik. Kau sekarang sudah makan dan minum obat. Sekarang tidur ya." Ucap Mingyu sambil menaikkan selimut Myungho yang tengah berbaring.

"Terimakasih Mingyu hyung." Myungho tersenyum tipis. Mingyu mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman lebar manisnya.

 _-dalam tidurnya,Myungho Bermimpi-_

Keadaan sekitar tampak serba putih. Pakaian myungho pun serba putih. Tak terlihat apapun selain sebuah bangku taman tepat dihadapan Myungho. Myungho pun duduk dibangku itu lalu terdengar suara yang sangat ia kenali.

"Myungho-ah!" Panggil Jeonghan _-Appa-._

Myungho melihat sosok lelaki dan wanita yang memakai pakaian serba putih hendak datang menghampirinya.

"Appa? Eomma?" Myungho yang kaget langsung refleks berdiri.

Kedua sosok itupun kini telah sampai dihadapannya.

"Anak kecil Eomma. Eomma merindukanmu nak." Ucap Seulgi yang langsung memeluk anak bungsu kesayangannya itu.

Myungho langsung memeluknya erat,sangat erat. "Eomma aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa Eomma dan Appa meninggalkanku dan Wonwoo hyung? Eomma dan Appa tidak sayang padaku?"

"Sayang,Kami sangat sayang padamu,pada wonwoo juga. Tapi TUHAN lebih sayang pada kami jadi kami harus pergi menghadap TUHAN. Ingat kata wonwoo hyung? Semua yang datang dari tuhan pasti akan kembali lagi pada tuhan. Appa merindukanmu nak." Jeonghan ikut memeluk Myungho dan Seulgi.

"Eomma,Appa,duduklah. " Ucap myungho yang melepaskan pelukan lalu duduk di tengah. Appa duduk di kiri dan Eomma duduk dikanan.

"Appa,bagaimana keadaan disana? Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Myungho.

"Kami bahagia,sangat bahagia nak. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Bahagia kah?" jawab Appa.

"Kalau Appa dan Eomma bahagia,kami pun _sangaaaattttt_ bahagia." Ucap Myungho tertawa kecil.

Eomma memegang kedua bahu Myungho, "Anak eomma,Myung sudah hebat bisa bertahan dengan penyakit myung selama ini. Ingat? Musim dingin 2 tahun lalu kami pergi. Kau ingin pergi ikut kami kan?"

"Iya nak. Wonwoo kini harus bahagia. Selama ini ia telah menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik,menggantikan appa. Dan sekarang sudah saatnya ia istirahat. Sampaikan pesan Appa ini pada Wonwoo ya."

"Eomma juga ingin berterimakasih pada Wonwoo,anak sulung terhebat Eomma. Beritahu hyungmu agar nanti ia jangan menyalahkan Mingyu,bahkan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ini semua takdir. Paham ?" Sambung Eomma.

"Baik Eomma,Appa,pasti akan Myung sampaikan pada wonwoo hyung." Myungho tersenyum padahal ia tak paham maksud perkataan eommanya soal wonwoo jangan menyalahkan mingyu itu.

"Myungho,jangan nakal. Ingat,sebentar lagi myung akan bersama Eomma dan Appa. Jadi jangan sedih _ok?_ " ucap Eomma yang beranjak dari bangku sambil memegang tangan Appa yang juga beranjak berdiri.

"Baik. Eomma,Appa,Wonwoo hyung bagaimana kalau aku tinggal?" Ucap Myungho.

"Wonwoo. Akan. Mendapatkan. Kebahagiaannya." Seketika kedua sosok yang tengah tersenyum dihadapan Myungho itu menghilang. Myungho hanya tersenyum tetapi perasaannya campur aduk antara sedih harus meninggalkan wonwoo atau bahagia akan ikut bersama Eomma dan Appa.

 _-Air mata tak sengana menetes dipipi Myungho. Iapun tertidur semakin lelap hingga pagi hari-_

 _-keesokan harinya-_

Myungho bangun siang. Tidak biasanya ia tidur senyenyak ini.

"Mingyu hyung,bisakah kau ambilkan sebuah buku dan pulpen untukku?"

Mingyu mengangguk lalu mengambil dan memberikannya kepada Myungho.

"Untuk apa? Tapi kau harus makan dulu." Ucap Mingyu sambil membawa makanan untuk Myungho yang diberikan perawat lain tadi.

"Taruh saja dimeja. Nanti aku makan. Hyung,kau perlu istirahat. Dimeja ada _PSP_ ku. Mainkan saja kalau kau mau." Ucap Myungho seraya tersenyum.

"Wahh..!" Mingyu mengambil _PSP_ itu lalu duduk disofa ruangan itu dan memainkannya. Sementara Myungho sedang _asyik_ menulis. Dengan keadaan yang masih lemah,ia menulis kata demi kata dengan pelan.

"Aku harus memberikannya pada wonwoo hyung. Aku harus mencari cara agar aku bisa menemuinya" pikirnya sebari merobek kertas berisi surat dari buku itu lalu melipatnya rapi dan menyembunyikannya. Lalu iapun menghabiskan makanannya.

"Sudah habis.." ucap Myungho pada Mingyu. Lalu mingyu menyimpan psp itu dimeja.

"Baiklah. ini infusmu juga habis. Aku akan menaruh ini lalu mengambil infusmu. Kamu tunggu disini ya. " Mingyu melepas infusan Myungho dan membereskanmakanan Myungho.

"Ini kesempatan bagus untukku. _*Myungho's Mind*_ "

Myungho segera mengambil obat dan suratnya. Ia masih berpakaian pasien dibalut jaket yang tebal dan kaki hanya memakai sandal dan wajahnya ditutupi masker abu-abu. Ia pergi mengendap-ngendap hingga sampai keluar dari rumah sakit.

Ia berjalan disepanjang jalan yang sangat dingin dengan keadaan semakin lama semakin lemah.

"Aku kuathh.. aku kuat." Gumamnya. Tangannya masih setia memegang surat itu erat agar tak lepas.

Sesampainya disana ia langsung bergegas pergi ke meja wonwoo namun wonwoo tidak ada. Myungho tampak terlihat pucat sekali.

"Astaga Myungho! Sedang apa kau disini?" Joon kaget dan langsung menghampiri Myungho yang tengah terjatuh.

"A..air hyung." Jawab Myungho lemas sebari mengambil obat dibalik sakut jaketnya. Joon langsung memberinya minum lalu menggendongnya ke taxi. Joon langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Myungho minum obat dibantu oleh Joon.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, terlihat Mingyu yang sedang panik dan bergegas mencari Myungho yang hilang namun kebetulan Joon telah sampai disitu.

"Perawat!" Teriak Joon sambil menggendong Myungho yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan hidung mimisan.

Mingyu yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Astaga myungho. Kenapa ia bisa begini hyung?" Mingyu panik sambil membantu mengangkat Myungho dan membawanya ke ICU.

"Ia pergi ke kantor mencari Wonwoo." Jawab Joon.

Didepan ICU mereka langsung bertemu dokter Jihoon.

"Astaga.. sudah kuduga!" Gumam dokter.

"Bawa masuk cepat." Jihoon langsung buru-buru masuk dan memberikan pertolongan pada myungho.

Joon segera menelfon Wonwoo,

"Wonwoo ah?" ucap joon dengan nada panik.

"Ya? Ada apa Joon?"

"Myungho... tadi ia mencarimu ke kantor lalu tidak sadarkan diri dan sekarang ia di ICU!"

"A...Apa?!" Wonwoo terkejut. _HP_ yang berada ditelinganya terjatuh menghempas lantai. Tanpa basa basi ia langsung mengambil tasnya lalu bergegas ke rumah sakit tanpa izin kepada direktur. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil berjalan menuju taksi.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit ia langsung pergi ke ICU. Dan bertemu dengan Dokter jihoon di depan pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"Ucap wonwoo sambil memegang lengan dokter.

"Wonwoo,adikmu tadi pergi hanya memakai 1 jaket tebal dan alas kaki sandal. Ia mengalami hipotermia. Ia tidak boleh keluar rumah sakit. Ia dibawa kesini dalam keadaan mimisan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kini ia koma." Jawab dokter.

Wonwoo yang mendengar itu langsung mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di pipi mingyu. Mingyu yang kaget langsung berdiri.

"A...ah da apa hyung? Kenapa?" seketika mingyu terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjaga adikku dengan baik! Kenapa kau biarkan ia keluar!" bentak wonwoo dan ingin mendaratkan 1 pukulan lagi di pipi sebelahnya namun tangannya ditahan oleh Joon.

"Jangan salahkan dia. Tadi itu dia sedang menaruh bekas sarapan Myungho dan mengambil infus. Duduklah. Tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Joon menenangkannya lalu Wonwoo duduk. Mingyu hanya terdiam. Mereka bertiga masih menunggu didepan pintu. Perasaan wonwoo sungguh campur aduk. Ia merasa kesal,marah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tak ada untuk adiknya dan malah mengikuti latihan.

...

8 jam berlalu dan kini tepat jam 12 malam. Seorang perawat keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Tuan Wonwoo,Myungho ingin bicara denganmu." Ujarnya.

"Apa? Ia sudah sadar? Terimakasih." Jawab wonwoo dan ia langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menghampiri myungho. Kedua tangannya memegang sebelah tangan Myungho yang tidak dipakaikan infusan. Dan terus menciumnya.

"Myungho.. maafkan Hyung. Seharusnya hyung tidak mengikuti pelatihan. Kau akan sembuh kan sayang?" air mata menetes bekali-kali dipipi Wonwoo.

"Hyung,maaf kalau aku belum bisa menjadi adik yang terbaik untukmu. Dan maaf kalau aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu."

"Apa katamu myungho? Iya hyung tak akan menangis. Tapi kau harus sembuh mengerti?!" wonwoo segera menghapus air matanya.

Tangan lemah myungho berusaha menyodorkan surat yang telah _lecek_ karena dipegang sangat erat.

Wonwoo langsung mengambilnya. "Nanti pasti hyung baca. Kau pasti sembuh. Pasti sembuh." Wonwoo memeluk myungho erat. Telinganya tepat berada disamping bibir myungho.

"Hyung,Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Myungho lemas dan,

 _*tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit*_

"Dokter! Suster! Tolong!" Teriak Wonwoo lalu dokter dan suster segera menghampiri dan mengecek keadaan Myungho.

"Maaf tuan. Myungho sudah pergi. Perjuangannya berhenti sampai sini. Kini ia telah lepas dari siksaan penyakit itu. Kau harus kuat ya. Ia pasti bahagia disana." Ucap Dokter menunduk.

Joon dan mingyu langsung masuk ruangan itu. Wonwoo seketika menangis kencang dan terjatuh.

"Myunghooo!" ia berteriak dan menangis tak berhenti.

...

Di pagi harinya, Myungho dimakamkan. Jasad Myungho telah terbenam didalam tanah. Terlihat Mingyu yang setia berada di samping Wonwoo sambil memegang payung hitam tuk memayungkannya dan Joon yang juga berada disisi Wonwoo sambil merangkulnya untuk memberi kekuatan.

"Kau harus kuat. Myungho akan berat untuk meninggalkan kita apabila kau teru menangis." Ujar Joon.

"Masih ada aku hyung. Masih ada kita.." sambung Mingyu.

Wonwoo memaksakan kedua ujung bibirnya untuk tersenyum dan menunjukkan kalau ia pasti kuat walau hatinya sangat hancur.

"Terimakasih." Ucap wonwoo.

"Ayo kita pulang. Hujan salju semakin deras. Tak baik untuk kesehatan." Ujar Mingyu.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Jawab wonwoo dengan tatapan kosong ke arah makam.

Orang-orang disekitar satu persatu pulang. Begitu juga Jun dan Mingyu.

"Aku pulang dulu hyung. Jangan pulang larut malam." Jawab Mingyu.

"ssstt diam mingyu." Ucap jun berbisik menghadap ke arah Mingyu. Mingyu sedikit mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu ya. Jangan lupa pulang ke rumahku." Ucap Jun. Wonwoo hanya diam.

Wonwoo masih tertinggal sendirian di Makam itu. Sambil menghadapnya,Ia membaca surat myungho kemarin.

 _Myungho adik kesayanganmu._

 _Mungkin setelah membaca ini,aku sudah tidak berada disisimu._

 _Hyung, aku sangat ingin melihat mentari pagi kembali dimusim semi. Tapi sayangnya, malah aku yang kembali pada tuhan. Hm.._

 _Kemarin aku bermimpi bertemu Appa dan Eomma. Mereka mengajakku pergi._

 _Appa berpesan,"_ _Wonwoo kini harus bahagia. Selama ini ia telah menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik,menggantikan appa. Dan sekarang sudah saatnya ia istirahat."_

 _Dan Eomma berpesan,"Eomma juga ingin berterimakasih pada Wonwoo,anak sulung terhebat Eomma. Beritahu hyungmu agar nanti ia jangan menyalahkan Mingyu,bahkan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ini semua takdir."_

 _Eomma dan Appa bilang mereka sangat sayang pada kita dan merindukanmu juga._

 _Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tetapi setelah ini aku pasti akan mengerti._

 _Terimakasih hyung atas segala yang telah kau berikan padaku. Terimakasih telah menemaniku selama 2 tahun ini. Terimakasih telah melakukan segala yang terbaik untukku. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu. Aku pasti akan bahagia melihatmu bahagia. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu._

 _Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku sangat sayang padamu hyung. Jangan lupa makan,Jangan lupa segalanya dan jangan lupakan aku!_

 _Semua yang berasal dari tuhan pasti akan kembali lagi kepada tuhan. Dan suatu saat nanti,kita pasti akan berkumpul berempat ne?_

 _Saranghae~_

 _Yoon Myungho_

"Eomma,Appa,Myungho." Ucapnya terbata-bata sambil menangis sekencang-kencangnya lalu berteriak.

Ia langsung memeluk nisan Myungho yang berada dihadapannya dan memeluk makam tanah itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan myungho?" ia melipat rapi surat itu lalu memgangnya erat. Kedua tangannya terus meraba-raba makam itu. Surat yang tadinya putih pun sudah terkena noda tanah.

"Terimakasih.. untuk apa?" ucapnya terisak-isak.

"Appa jahat? Eomma jahat? Kenapa Myungho yang dibawa pergi sedangkan aku tidak?" ucapny sambil berteriak menangis.

Tiba-tiba kilat bercahaya terlihat disudut yang tak jauh darinya. Ia spontan berteriak ketakutan sambil menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu cahaya yang sangat terang muncul dihadapannya. Dan wonwoo semakin terlihat ketakutan sambil memeluk erat nisan myungho.

"M...Myung... Apa itu?" ucapnya menunduk dan memejamkan mata.

Terlihat sosok seseorang yang menghampirinya namun ia tak berani melihat dan terus memejamkan mata.

"Si..siapa kau? ...!" ucap wonwoo ketakutan.

Sosok itupun jongkok disebelah wonwoo.

"Anak eomma,bangunlah?" sosok itu langsung merangkul bahu wonwoo dan mengajaknya berdiri.

"Eo...eom..." wonwoo seketika terkejut dan seketika badannya kaku sambil mencoba berdiri. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada dua sosok lain dibelakang sosok eomma tadi yang sambil tersenyum menghadap wonwoo.

"Sungguh? Ini kalian? Keluargaku? Kalian kembali ke dunia? Atau akan menjemputku?" ucap wonwoo sebari menghapus air matanya.

"Eomma rindu padamu,nak." Ucap eomma yang langsung memeluk wonwoo.

Dua sosok lainnya yang merupakan sosok Appa dan Myungho menghampiri mereka. Appa menghapus air mata wonwoo yang tengah memeluk eomma lalu mereka berempat berpelukan.

"Aku rindu kalian semua. Kenapa myungho kalian ajak pergi?" ucap wonwoo.

Myungho dan Appa melepas pelukan,begitu juga Eomma.

"Sudah melihat surat Myungho tadi?" ucap Eomma.

"Sudah. Terimakasih Eomma,Appa,Myungho." Ucap wonwoo sambil sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum.

"Hyung,maafkan aku apabila banyak salah padamu ya." Myungho langsung menghampiri hyungnya itu lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kau tak pernah salah padaku,justru aku yang minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjagamu." Wonwoo memeluk myungho erat sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Wonwoo Tidak ingin memeluk Appa?"

"Oh,Appa. Aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya sebari mengalihkan pelukan ke Appanya itu.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Justru kami berterimakasih padamu karena telah menjadi anak yang baik. Maafkan kami karena tidak bisa merawat kalian karena harus pergi." Appa memeluk wonwoo sebari mengelus rambutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Appa. Kau Appa terhebat didunia ini bagiku." Balas wonwoo memejamkan matanya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Tuhan masih memberikan kepercayaannya padamu untuk hidup didunia fana ini. Jangan lupa untuk senantiasa beribadah kepadanya dan mendoakan kami semua. Paham?"

"Paham Appa." Jawab wonwoo. Appa pun melepas pelukannya.

"Baiklah seulgi,Myungho, mari kita pergi." Jawab Appa.

"Kalian jangan pergi,aku mohon!" ucap wonwoo sambil berlutut.

"Eomma jangan pergi. Apa bolehkan aku ikut kalian? Aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi!" ucap Wonwoo menangis sebari memeluk kaki eommanya.

"Anak Eomma,Bangkitlah. Kami akan selalu berada disisimu." Ucap eomma sebari jongkok lalu melepas tangan wonwoo dari kakinya.

"Ingat,Anak lelaki eomma ini anak yang kuat. Paham? Eomma sangat sayang padamu. Kau tak perlu takut. Selalu ingat kami ya nak. Anak eomma anak tampan. Jelek kalau menangis. Coba tunjukkan senyum manismu pada eomma." Ucap eomma sambil menangkup kedua pipi wonwoo dan tersenyum cantik.

"Baik Eomma." Balas Eomma memberikan pelukan tuk terakhir kalinya. Mereka berduapun berdiri.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Jangan sampai kau telat makan atau tidak mementingkan kesehatanmu sendiri." Ucap Jeonghan sebari menepuk kepala wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo mengangguk sebari tersenyum lalu memeluk Appanya sekilas.

Appa,Eomma dan Myunghopun menjauh mendekati cahaya tadi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

Myungho berbisik,"Appa,Eomma,Tunggu sebentar."

Myungho berlari dan langsung memeluk wonwoo erat.

"Aku sungguh berat untuk meninggalkanmu hyung. Kau jangan melupakan aku. Janji ya? Aku sangat menyayangimu hyung. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. Simpan suratku baik-baik ya? Ikuti kata eomma dan appa tadi. Jangan lupa segalanya! Aku menyangimu... sangat... menyaya..."

"Wonwoo hyung,bangunlah. Sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang." Ucap seseorang dibelakang yang menghampirinya sambil memayungkan tubuhnya yang terkena hujan. Terlihat wonwoo yang masih setia memeluk nisan myungho dan kemudian membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ah.. Cuma mimpi." Ucapnya sambil mengucek-ucek kedua matanya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Mingyuk menjulurkan tangannya.

"Mingyu? A,..ayo." balas wonwoo sambil memegang tangan mingyu.

"Tunggu sebentar gyu." Ucap Wonwoo

"Eomma,Appa dan adik kesayanganku,Myungho. Aku berjanji pada kalian. Aku akan mengingat selalu perkataan kalian." Ucap wonwoo sambil menciumi nisan Myungho.

"Aku.. Berjanji!"

-THE END-

Messeji = FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lomba ff yang temanya musim,tapi sayang aku kehilangan jejak link nya jadi gakjadi ikutan dan merasa belum mahir juga sih *emot ngakak nangis*

Messeji(2) = BokuraNoSVT berubah jadi Syahayaff ya !

Messeji(3) = ff pertama yang tak terinspirasi lagu 48 melainkan hasil imajinasi sendiri kkk

Messeji (4) = Happy Reading! ^^


End file.
